chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Babau
(Demons of Hatred) ''(CR6) Medium Outsider (Demon, Evil, Extraplanar, Chaotic) '''Initiative': +5 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, see invisibility, Perception +18 Speed: 30ft ACs: KAC: 19 EAC: 17 CMan: 27 (+1 Dex, +8/6 Natural armor) HP: 91 DR: 10 / Good or Cold Iron, Immunity Electricity, Poison, Resistance '''Acid 10, Cold 10, Fire 10 '''SR '''17 '''Defensive Abilities: '''Protective Slime '''Fort: +10 Ref: +6 Will: +5 Attack (melee): Abyssal Lance +15 or 2x +13 (2D8+11 Energy (Negative + Piercing), Staggered, Reach 10ft) OR 2 Claws +14 (1D6+11 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D6) Attack (ranged): Deathblaster Rifle +13 (2D6+6 Energy (Electric), 70ft, Arc 1D6, Automatic) Special attack: 'Trick attack +2D6 '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 7th) At will -- Dispel Magic Darkness Teleport (Self + 50lbs of objects only) 1/day -- Summon (Level 3, 1 Babau, 40%) STR +5 DEX +1 CON +5 INT +2 WIS +1 CHA +3 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Skill Focus (Stealth), Weapon Focus (Abyssal Lance) Skill: Athletics +14, Acrobatics +10, Bluff +12 Perception +18, Mysticism +11, Sense Motive +10, Sleight of Hand +10, Stealth +22; Racial modifiers: '+8 Perception, +8 Stealth. ''Special Abilities 'Protective Slime '(Su): Covering the body of the Babau is a layer of disgusting acid slime. Any melee attack that connects with a Babau forces the attacked to make a Reflex DC 18 save, or take 1D8 points of Energy (Acid) damage. Description Babau's are about 6 feet tall, but weight only around 140 pounds, and look like a mix of an emaciated humanoid biped with a long, lizard like tail. Most of them are red, but they sometimes come in other colours, and seem to have an unusual, cameleon-like skin which allows them to adapt to the nearby environment. Babau are sadists by trade, loving the very act of killing, especially of cold blooded murder, especially when the act comes from an ambush or without its prey knowing of it. Like all supernal creatures, Babau do not need to eat "normal" food, but they still love to rip the barely living flesh off a mortal prey to feel the blood and sinew go down their throat. While they used to be lonesome killers in the past, the necessities of modern war turned many Babau into what could be the closest to a well-trained military unit in the armies of the Abyss, stealthily killing as many of their opponents as possible. Babau's generally are spawned from the soul of failed soldiers, traitors and those of the military that loved to inflict pain. Tactics Babau's generally prefer stealth when engaging in combat, acting like the special forces forces of the abyss, sneaking in and ambushing their preys. When possible, they set supernatural darkness to prevent enemies from seeing them approach and use their natural ability to see in darkness to maximise their destructive potential. They also use Dispel Magic to make sure that their opponents do not have any protective magic that would disrupt their attacks. Their more modern weapons provided to them by the factories of the Abyss or purchased from Div and Rakshasa merchants make them only more efficient at their dirty work, usually lugging their mighty Abyssal Lance and a powerful Deathblaster rifle, both of which tap directly in their demonic essence to fuel their attacks. Babau's Abyssal Lance A Babau's Abyssal lance is an unusual weapon which relies heavily on the demonic essence of its wielder to be effective, but as it attacks using pure negative energy, it is highly effective against almost any target (except maybe undeads). A mortal who would get its hands on an Abyssal Lance will not be able to use it, obviously, without massive modifications. Without modifications, an Abyssal Lance is a two handed weapon which only deals 1D8 Kinetic (Piercing) damage. The first thing that needs to be done is setup a power cell on the weapon (which can be a Standard Battery pack, obviously) to power it up, which requires a Mysticism or an Engineering DC 21 check. Once that is completed, the weapon can start generating its pure negative energy again, taking 2 charges per attacks. The weapon can then be upgraded every 4 levels, requiring 15 000 credits, 55 000 credits and 95 000 credits respectively at levels 10, 14 and 18. Each upgrade requires a Mysticism or an Engineering DC (15 + new Equipment Level) check. '''Base Weapon: Item Level: 6 Bulk: 2 'Melee damage: '''2D8 Energy (Negative + Piercing), Staggered on Critical, 10ft Reach, 2 charges per use. ''Increase: ''Each 4 levels (10,14,18) '''Melee damage: '+2D8 Energy (Negative + Piercing), Stun on Critical at level 14, +2 charges per use. Category:Demon Category:Monster Category:Supernatural